


Monster Reawakened

by LovelyChemistry



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyChemistry/pseuds/LovelyChemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane reflected on Seth's betrayal when he stomped on his broken foot. Set after Raw 7/13/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Reawakened

I woke up cold in the dead of the midnight , lying on the hospital bed with bandage strapped around my broken ankle. Nobody had paid me a visit to know how I was doing, not even a text from Triple H or Stephanie asking if I'm okay.

Well I guess they had showed their true colors, which was supposed to be no surprise at all. They never care about me at all, I'm just a puppet on their string that they bounce and jerk around all thse times. My loyalty and faithfulness means nothing to them, because they were still the damn Triple H and Stephanie McMahon I had knew years and years ago. Nothing ever changed about them except their age and physical appearance.

The doctor had informed me that I might need a few months off for my foot to fully recover before I can step into the ring again, thanks to Brock and my so called family member Seth Rollins.

As I stepped into the hospital bathroom and splashed my face with cold water , I stared into the sink mirror and saw repeating images of Seth stomped on my leg and he screamed insult to me. The face of betrayal and cruelty that I should have know last week, should have figure out that helping him fighting off Lesnar was the biggest mistake I ever done in my life. Bringing me back to the days when Xpac and Tori betrayed me so many years ago, although I had to say what Xpac had done hurts a lot more than Seth. But still, the betrayal he had put upon me last night still too painful and bitter for me to swallow. No matter how many times I think I had been immune to betrayals after betrayals in my entire life in WWE, it still was a stinging, sharp pain in my chest everytime someone I trusted turned on my back.

He took credit for every single time we took down our enemies, never thanked me for helping him earning the cheap MITB contract, but he blamed me when we failed. He ran away like a coward he was when Lesnar attacking me, like he abandoned Jamie and Joey and Big show last week. I should have known there was nothing going to work out with him. He's a weasel, he's a jerk, he's a traitor, he's a liar and he cares about no one but himself. I thought when we patched things up with him last two weeks, when JJ and i decided to give him another chance, something than even his former brothers Reigns and Ambrose would never do, Seth finally had changed. He finally shows us some appreciation , showering us with the expensive gifts and all, but then everything changed in just one blink of an eye last night when he had showed his really true colors. He was still the same bastard, cunning , selfish Seth Rollins who would stop at nothing, would hurt anybody around him, including his friends and family to get through anything he wanted. Just like his mom and dad.

It's funny to get a taste of your own medicine, when I remember the last times we took out Ambrose and Orton, we sent them off in the ambulance and put them out for months and surprisingly today it was my turn. I should have listen to Orton's warning to me about how Seth and the Authority will eventually destroy me like they did to him, but I wasn't listening because I was busy feeding my ego back then. And now, as much as I hate to admit it, I now understand why Ambrose and Reigns were heavily traumatized by Seth's last year betrayal upon them and stop at nothing to get their hands on him. It was similar to what I felt when I was lying on the floor clutching my knee in anguish, hoping he would come back to save me only to be stomped on the already hurting part of the leg. I guess that was equally hurt as the night he strike the chair on Reigns on Ambrose's back and sold his soul to Triple H.

In any way, it hurts too much. It hurts a lot although some people might think I deserved it, because I should have known Seth Rollins was a good for nothing scumbag. It hurts because after months of tension between us, after I nearly strangled the life out of him and I just trying to learn to accept him back into my life, trying to assure myself that Hunter and Stephanie were right, that I should listen to his apology and give him another chance, but this was the only thanks I get in return aside from the not-so-sincere Apple watch gift, which I had removed from my wrist and had it flushed into the toilet bowl yesterday.

He was never my family member , he was just like the countless others who had always claiming I was their family , their love of the life, but in the end, it was always turned out the same way, that I was merely being used when only needed and disposed like a garbage when I was no longer useful to them. It's like my entire life had been cursed , doomed to always end up being other people's tool and thrown around like I was nothing.

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror and this time, the disturbing image of Seth Rollins's treachery had suddenly been replaced with something else. An old friend I had not been visiting in a long time. A familiar entity that had been sleeping all the while , once temporarily replaced by a weak demon substance who was just as fragile as the corporate existence, was stirring awake and slowly breathing into life. The entity that had been the source of strength behind the mask I first wore when I came into WWE nearly 18 years ago, the one that had caused devastation and setting fire to his own family long time ago before the corporate demon took his spot and laid the monster to rest for awhile.

The monster that once regret nothing and buried his family member alive, burning them to the ground and left them freezing to death in meat locker.

A sick smile crept into his face as he looked back at me. "Did you miss me?" The reflection in the mirror asked , and I nodded eagerly. It seemed to be quite pleased as the normal human skin slowly disintegrated piece by piece and a cloudy red color filling up the glass surface. I lifted my hands up to brush my fingers upon the red cloud of smoke to reveal a familiar image in the mirror, the one I had left behind long time ago , the monster that was holding my original mask with the design of the slashed black and red patterns, and its horrendous , lifeless eyes were gazing into me with promises of destruction reflecting in them.

And the pain from being hurt by the little punk human in my chest were abruptly gone. Replaced with a fresh, rejuvenating strength, a sadistic sense twisting in my guts and the itch to inflict major pain and damage starting tonight. A lot of faces in my head that I wanted to take out, all of them that had been manipulating, using, taunting, insulting, mocking, demeaning my honor when I was inside the human skin.

Something had been awakened inside of me, a horrifying light had turned on and the monster had came back to life.

Battleground would turn into blood and fire pool this Sunday. Flames would be erupting and blood would be oozing free , lives would be shattered and careers are going to be burned down. No one would be safe from my wrath and that day, I would make all of them, especially the traitor Seth Rollins , the so-called Beast , the ultimate manipulator The Game and his wife learn the hardest way why I was the Devils Favorite Demon and would always be that way, no matter how much they thought they had took it away from me.


End file.
